Aggiornamento 9
Gli Aggiornamenti sono patch occasionali con aggiunte o rimozioni di contenuti del gioco. I seguenti Update sono della Versione 9 di Warframe. 670px|center Update 9.5.3 August 14, 2013 Forum Post Additions: *Corpus Void Keys are sellable for 1,500. *Added hacking consoles to locations in Settlement tileset that users could be locked in. Changes: *Improved blueprint drop rates for Phobos boss fight. *More loot table changes! All enemies now have a chance to drop Fusion Cores. *Chat window tweaks to assist in readability of chat on bright levels (White text on Sand was problematic). *Tweaks to Grineer Hellion animations and movement. *Rollers have been removed from Grineer Settlements. The Grineer need to make up their mind! *Hand Positions on several weapons have been tweaked. *Kril And Vor have gone through endurance training and no longer attack and fear Sand Skates. *Reduced spawn rate of enemies on prison for Settlement Capture mission. *Buff to pistol Armor Piercing mod. *Buff to melee electrical damage mod: up to 10% from 5%. Fixes: *Fix for objective marker sometimes not appearing for Spy missions in Corpus Outpost. *Fixed Trinity blueprints dropping from Grineer Commanders. *Fix for Lech Kril sometimes becoming invincible when fighting him. *Fix for Sand Skate repeating his taunt animation. *Fix for credit booster not applying to end-of-match reward. *Fix for missing ceiling texture in settlement. *Fix for floating container in settlements. *Fix for Color Picker UI menu becoming unstable after “double clicking” *Fix for the Miter’s holster position. *Fix for “Reputation” UI appearing in defense missions.. more on that later! *Various settlement map bug fixes. *Crash fixes. Update 9.5.2 August 12, 2013 Forum Post *Fixed UI becoming non-functional when attempting to view Solar Landmark. *Fixed inability to reload Twin Gremlins while sprinting. *Fixed boss drop tables. A blueprint will no longer drop 100% of the time being a “Chassis”. Every Blueprint has a chance to drop, but you may not get a blueprint every time. *Please see DE_Steve’s post regarding Drop Tables 2.0, issues we are working on, and how Fusion Cores and Mods fit into this. *Fixed issues with the Transmutation feature. Users were unable to see or use mods resulting from Transmutation. Inventories also became unstable if a Transmuted mod resided within. A script will be run to correct the inventories of players who had been affected. *Fixed Ogris charge sound effect playing randomly when it wasn't being charged. *Fixed being able to parry while ziplining. *Fixed appearance of Ether weapons. Our weapons manufacturer apologizes for the defective translucency in the 9.5 model. *Fixed rare loss of functionality that could occur when leaving/being disconnected from a session while in the main menu. *Buffs to Orthos Prime, Slightly faster, bit higher base damage. Longer reach. *Fixes for gameplay crashes. *Fixed custom colours not applying to Miter saw blades or boomerang. Update 9.5.1 August 10, 2013 Forum Post *Tweak to Ash’s new custom idle. *Updated Grandmaster Solar Landmarks (seeing reports of bug after click, noted)! *Disabled Exterminate wrinkles in alert missions for event. *Fixed custom idles sometimes resulting in bad pose when carrying datamasses. *Fixed mods not showing icons. *Fixed Lokis’ arm clipping,breaking,fusing,merging, etc. with Supra. *Fixed problem with Transmuted mods not appearing in inventory until relogin. *Proper event badge now shows when you complete Capture in the Void (was showing sling-stone badge) *Fixed unable to sell blueprints if you only had one. *Fix for Foundry blueprints that require items not be craftable. *Fix for Foundry UI breaking if it was open when an item completed. Update 9.5 August 9, 2013 Forum Post Operation Arid Fear center|660px Additions right|300pxright|300px *New Grineer Settlement. Hiding here are new enemy types waiting to be battled, blueprints for weapons, and more… Complete Operation Arid Storm to unlock its secrets! *New Weapons: **Miter, a sawblade gun of death! Blueprint available on the hidden Grineer Settlements… **Grineer-issued Twin Gremlins! Blueprint available on the hidden Grineer Settlements… *New Bladestorm animations for Infested Ancient Disruptors, Ancient Healers, Toxic Ancients and Chargers. *Stealth Finishers for Infested Ancients. *New weapon skins bundle: Desert Camouflage patterns for Grineer firearms *Mod Transmutator – Combine 4 mods to produce 1 random mod. Combining mods of similar polarity, rarity, or compatibility will influence the result. *New custom Warframe idle animations. *New RNG fixes – Enemy and Level specific drops for more efficient hunting! *Added “Remove all” button to Mods screen. Clan Dojo *Clan Dojo Construction Upgrade Phase 1: On the Grid **5 Halls, Power Room, and all connector pieces updated to fit new grid system for improved layout options. **Older versions of these rooms are no longer available for creation but remain if you own them. **Older versions of these rooms will not fit the new grid system. **Older versions can be destroyed for a full 100% refund allowing you to reconstruct with the new versions. All Platinum used to rush rooms is included in the Clan Vault. **New versions fit a grid system that will eventually allow you to loop pieces with more than one entryway. **New versions look better! **All other room pieces not listed have updates in progress to fit the grid where necessary. **Rooms that have not been updated retain their functionality, **Rooms that have only one entrance are largely unaffected by the grid change (because they can’t be looped anyway) **Older version of the Clan Hall can be converted to the new Clan Hall instantly with no cost, if it is the only room in the Dojo (destroy all other rooms first). You must remove all Decorations in the Hall before converting. CHANGES: *Mods are now the same for entire squad. If you get Fast Hands from a mod drop, so does everyone else. *Add charging state feedback on HUD. *Thief's Wit mod upgraded! With a high enough fusion, you will be able to see mods on the minimap. *By request, chance of diorama background on login. *Corruptors can now be sold: Alpha/Beta for 100 credits each, Stable for 50 credits each. *Infested and Ancients no longer drop Corruptors. *Aura card UI changed to a grid system. *Added custom reload animations for Dera, Supra, Lanka, Ogris, Lex, and Kraken. *Added custom recoil animations for Latron Prime, and Lato. *Added custom reload sounds for Strun, Dera, Supra, Gorgon, Ignis, Grakata, Acrid, Kraken, Hek, and Lex. *Updated stealth finisher sounds for Axe, Dual Sword, Sword, and Staff weapon types. *Prevent being able to revive enemy capture target while he is being affected by Nyx's mind control. *Revised Rhino’s Iron Skin texture as requested. *Hikou fx trail now uses energy color. *FX tweaks to Ignis *Ongoing Art and sound improvements on some Clan Dojo connector pieces and halls. *Raptor projectile explosion FX toned down. *Replaced existing Japanese font with new font in effort to clean up positioning and size of characters. *Cleaned up some Clan Dojo obstacle course audio. *Added animation and sounds for Ash’s Bladestorm ability vs. Ancients *Clan Stats are hidden in Profile unless you are in a clan or have a clan invite. *All Objectives in Endless Defense now scale to the mission's enemy level - higher end defense should now be slightly more tolerable for solo play or squads without Frost. Does not scale with additional enemy scaling per wave. *Dera rifle now shoots projectiles based on energy color. FIXES: *Fixed Reactor FX not replicating on client. *Fixed missing skybox issues in Grineer Galleon. *Fixed HUD breaking when reviving capture target affected with Nyx's mind control. *Fixed HUD breaking when reviving rescue hostage. *Fixed streaming settings on some gun textures. *Fixed some missing art issues in Grineer Galleon. *Fixed some object collision in Grineer Caves *Fixed issue with Ash Bladestorm where the Ash’s arm may be stuck in his shoulder. *Fixed issue where Ash would become invincible after using Bladestorm on clients. *Fixed Vauban's powers not working when stuck onto Frost's Snowglobe. *Fixed bad cases with Vauban’s Tesla, Bounce, and Bastille that would occur when the instigator player would die/respawn/leave the game. *Fixed issue where mini map moves incorrectly depending on player's direction. *Fixed potential problems that may arise if a player is visiting another clan's Dojo. *Fixed shield hit FX not appearing on certain weapons. *Fixed Alt helmets that were applying visual FX twice when a clan emblem projector is equipped. *Fixed Saryn’s Moult ability FX not showing on client. *Fixed Akimbo pistols to act like akimbo pistols when carrying datamass. *Fixed enemies severing when they shouldn’t. *Fixed enemy AI throwing grenades in strange directions when players are moving. *Fixed most issues relating to “cannot use power in air” bug. *Fixed the Hikou throwings stars so that they only have 1 flashlight beam pointing in the correct direction. *Fixed heavy impact mod from activating after being teleported. *Fixed Camera controls melee direction setting will always default to On when logging in. *Fixed non-Warlords being unable to kick clan members *Fixed Lotus transmissions incorrectly calling out ships when on planets *Fixed Osprey explosion sounds *Fix for Nova's Wormhole being used on enemies and sending them to a far away place *Fix for Dera not updating with custom colours in the arsenal. *Fix for not being able to attack immediately after a jump attack or slide slash with Cleavers/Zoren weapon. Update 9.4.1 August 2, 2013 Forum Post *Fix for selecting wrong friend when right-clicking in friends list (Context menu now pops up on right click release instead of right click down) *Nova Helmet customization colour fixes. *Fixes for Constitution mod and Fortitude mod not working as intended. *Flux rifle with Multishot crash fixes and over-the-top corpse destruction (phrases I never thought I’d type). *False HUD affinity fixed: Was saying “100” when truly giving double or Quad. *Fix for Orokin Void Defense enemy levels – they are now back to their original difficulty. They obviously felt the new recruits could take on Tenno, how foolish. Update 9.4 August 2, 2013 Forum Post '' Double Affinity Weekend!'' Double Affinity Weekend is live now until Tuesday @ 12 noon EDT! Dual Ether, Afuris, and Affinity Booster package is in the Market. Any Affinity Boosters this weekend will result in… QUAD AFFINITY! Changes: *Changes to calculate Clan Tier based on number of confirmed members, not pending. We have run a script to downgrade Clans affected by this “Pending” members occupancy. *Slash-Dash visual brightness tweaks. *Squad info will now be kept on screen regardless of matchmaking mode. *Nova’s Molecular Prime is less blinding on explosions. *The Dera Energy Rifle now uses both barrels. *Defense missions now begin when the pod/core is reached, meaning idlers do not determine when mission begins. One player must reach the defense target for the first Wave to start *Players who are AFK will drop mission critical items that they are carrying. Warframe Nexus Android App Updated to 1.9.1 *Fixed Warframe Nexus stealing focus from other running apps (finally!) *Added new "Resources" section to item filter list *Should consume less battery power when running now *Improved auto-retry responsiveness after detecting loss of network connection *Fixed notification filter not applying correctly to certain helmet blueprints *Fixed expired alerts not being sorted to bottom of list in all cases Nightmare mode tuning: *Don’t allow 0 shields in nightmare mode if Vampire mode is in effect. *Energy Drain mode now gives zero shields in addition to draining energy. Reduced chance of Energy -Drain mode (33% instead of 50%). *Mobile Defense is now exempt from No-HUD mode. *No-Mini Map mode removed as it was universally despised (but if you really liked it, a post-it note will do the trick). Fixes: *Fix for case when offline players enter a lobby and then join a friend during the countdown are unable to play. *Fix for animation glitch in Grineer melee enemy units when walking. *Fix for Flux Rifle not being able to damage ragolled enemies on client. *Fix for HUD breaking when reviving capture target affected with Nyx’s “Mind Control”. *Fixed continuous fire weapons not swapping out until you stop sprinting. *Fixes for badges on Wyrm and Dethcube being offset. *Fix for weapons not returning after using Ash’s Bladestorm *Fix for Clients receiving the Power In Use error when casting Saryn's Venom ability *Fixed bad cases with Tesla, Bounce, and Bastille that would occur when the instigator player would die/respawn/leave the game. *Fix for players is unable to gain credits if they have a negative credit balance *Fix for potential problems that may arrise if a player is visiting another clan's Dojo. *Fix for Machete first Strike missing a lot *Fixed character walking up on top of crates when trying to destroy them with melee attacks *Fixed alt helmets applying their effects twice when you have a clan emblem projector equipped. *Fix for Dera's laser bolts will always hit to the let of the crosshairs *Fixed being able to immediately reload bow weapons every time the sprint key is *Fixed Saryn's Molt not showing vfx on clients. *Fix for Lech Kril being stuch in invincible mode on some encounters. *Fix for killing blows with Ogris or Torid affecting resource drops for client. **Further stability to replicated drops has been added. *Fixed APEX crash. *Fix for Clan Emblems not appearing for Clients. Bugs: *All Nova helmets changed. Now metalic, changing colours changes tint of metal. (Helmet model material was reset to standard matte grey) Update 9.3.4 July 29, 2013 Forum Post * fixed new Ammo Mutation Mods not being compatible with Clan Tech weapons. * fixed blueprints for weekend event Dojo Trophies requiring 16 Forma to build instead of 16 Gallium. Update 9.3.3 July 29, 2013 Forum Post * Sling Stone Victory entry added to Lore section of Player Profile * Leftover corruptors can now be sold from the Inventory section of the Arsenal * Increased brightness of Warframe "energy" color * Fixed mods awarded from Steam packs not appearing in player inventory. Accounts affected will be retroactively fixed today. Update 9.3.2 July 26, 2013 Forum Post *fixed host player shields taking damage when attacked by teammates *fixed enemy shields being bypassed when taking large damage amounts *fixed Shield Osprey not applying shield buffs to his allies Update 9.3.1 July 26, 2013 Forum Post *fixed active squad counts not appearing in star chart *fixed top of Clan leaderboard not being limited to Clan tier *added missing weekend event localizations for various languages *fixed "-1d" appearing next to destroyed Fomorian ship descriptions *improved sharpness of chat font *fixed market descriptions for Femme Fatale and Go Nova! features Update 9.3 July 26, 2013 Forum Post 600px|center ADDITIONS: *Calling all Tenno! Your help is needed July 26 until July 29 @ 12 PM EDT! *New Weapon: The VASTO Tenno revolver! *Fusion Core Bundles: 3 tiers to choose from in the Market. *New Ammo Mutator mods: converts unused ammo to select ammo type (Pistol, Shotgun, Rifle, Sniper, Bow). *Event Reward for Individuals: holographic badge in Warframe customization options. *Event Reward for Clans: Fomorian ship statue for clan dojo. *Beware! A new enemy type is patrolling the Famorian ships. The Grineer Eviscerator. *Ongoing Marketplace revisions *Main page now displays 6x Featured items and 6x Most Popular items. *Added experimental new "Camera Controls Melee Direction" toggle to Settings screen (ON by default). When toggled off all melee attacks will be made in the direction your character is actually facing rather than using the reticle's aiming point. Toggling OFF may be preferable for players using gamepads. *Added Leaderboards for personal and clan stats (including event stats) to Profile screen. *Added mouse wheel scrolling for news/alerts/operations. CHANGES: *Continued UI re-skinning: new fonts, popups, Login UI, Market UI (now includes Popular list and separate GEAR section), Foundry UI now uses 4-row layout instead of grid. *Online matchmaking now favors hosts within 3 mastery ranks of player when joining a mission where multiple hosts are available. *Can no longer join public in-progress extermination missions once half the enemies have been eliminated. *Enable ground hit on enemies who have ragdolled (as opposed to only working on enemies who are "knocked down"). *Cleaned up tutorial level with proper pathing on stairs, missing collision on meshes, and blocking volumes. *Orokin Loot Runs: Adjusted timings on the loot run doors to provide appropriate challenge. *Obstacle course: Time limit shortened, and when it expires the player is teleported to the beginning with a fail message. *Obstacle course: Added "cancel" pads. *Added access to landing area in Large Corpus Cargo room (as requested). *Increased difficulty (just a little) of Nightmare Mode. *Nightmare mode storage lockers don't give ammo. *Ash Bladestorm ability deals increasing damage as it levels up. *Grineer Animations for triggering consoles with more urgency. *Infested Ancient Loki Switch Teleport reaction animations, Mag Crush react animations, and stealth attacks. *Corpus Biped animation improvements (feet, toes, ankles, firing pose). *Arrows now use energy colors of the Bows. *Energy color clamped between 25%-65% luminance, sunglasses no longer required. *Reduced particle fx on Torid. *Ensured all powersuit fx have a proper default color set, for when we add that option. *Orthos Prime elemental FX update. *Visual FX improvements in Grineer Galleon. *Supra emissive fade on reload. *Lanka, Ogris updated charged sounds. *Lato Vandal, Latron Prime, Lato Prime, Snipetron Vandal, Sobek updated fire sounds. *Better timer sound for Nightmare mode. *Added vocals to Infested charger. *Volt audio revisions on abilities. *General Audio revisions: stereo loops cut down to mono, low compression settings. *Shortened the laser impact sounds that Cropus weapons use. *Smaller radius on impact sounds for the Flux Rifle. *Mag, Nova revisions to descriptions in Marketplace. Shorter. *Removed French holiday color picker from Market. FIXES *Fixed missing exterminate level in Corpus missiondeck, affected 4 missions on star chart. *Fixed incorrect value in Spanish for credit bundle. *Fixed elevator bug in Orokin engine room. *Fixed Galleon connector piece that had missing gameplay. *Fixed Galleon Raid level reduced problem areas where players could get stuck *Fixed weapon restrictions not being applied in nightmare mode. *Fixed AI navigation issues in Corpus Outpost *Fixed (again) secondary objectives not enabling if a host migration takes place before the first objective is completed. *Fixed Sentinels using powers/targeting enemies during rank up challenges. *Fixed a potential bug where two secondary objective scripts running simultaneously could stop the other from running. *Fixed weapon restrictions not being applied in Nightmare mode. *Fixed Stealth Attack animation Glaive on Quadruped *Fixed reported issues with Galleon doors that pushed or moved players. *Fixed Ember's Elmo Backdraft tinting options. *Fixed various collision issues in all levels. *Fixed stamina pickups not working on client in Obstacle Course. *Fixed depth bias of clan emblems so they don't interfer. *Fixed speed run exploit in Obstacle Course. *Fixed some holster positions on most Warframes. *Fixed reload animation blends (blend with aim idle instead of passive idle) *Fixed Ash Smoke Screen VFX to last as long as the ability. *Fixed AI weapon melee hit effect sounds. *Fixed broken descriptions for both melee "dual stat" mods. *Fixed/removed the unnecessary sounds attached to the Rolling Drones. *Fixed Ash's smoke screen from applying effect to clan emblem icon. Emblem now just goes invisible. *Fixed Lotus symbol being overlaid on the clan emblem icon from certain effects. *Fixed Broken item resources that were unavailable when playing in Polish. *Fixed stamina pickups not applying to clients when running Dojo obstacle course *Fixed Vortex damaging teammates if a player using Vauban casts it then disconnects *Fixed Infested Ancient electricity & fire death animations *Fixed default graphics settings not being detected/applied correctly for lower-end PCs *Fixed UI becoming unresponsive in the event that hosting a mission fails *Fixed incorrect default colors appearing after choosing to reset colors for specific weapons (e.g. Kunai) *Fixed number of "alert" enemies not being retained after host migration. *Fixed charged-melee input being ignored if held after making several normal melee attacks *Fixed host migrating during nightmare mode causing the mode to change *Fixed Rhino's iron skin effects not being removed on client *Fixed duplicate mods being added to player inventory after reaching 10+ waves of Defense *Fixed Lech Kril's hammer continuing to damage players after swing animation ends *Fixed Contacts List selecting wrong player if the user list refreshed after bringing up the right-click context menu *Fixed Bastille not affecting Grineer Seekers and Snipers *Fixed damage not registering against Crewman affected by Bastille *Fixed Radial Disarm harming instead of disarming Grineer Elite Lancers *Fixed chat window disappearing after completing a mission when Global Chat option is disabled *Fixed issue of random loss of functionality when using Ash's Bladestorm ability. *Fixed being able to gain mastery rank without completing test by replaying the tutorial *Fixed various items not being awarded after completing alerts when language is set to Polish *Fixed mods purchased from the store via booster packs not displaying their fusion level on the 'results' screen. *Fixed multiple reported crashes. *Fixed some "stuck" issues relating to Ash's Bladestorm ability. *Fixed issue where new clans can't invite new members until the clan leader logs out and back in again. *Fixed various powers unintentionally affecting new Orokin Defense Avatar. *Fixed Infested Ancients t-posing and not ragdolling. *Fixed bug in Obstacle course where time limit ends while the player is falling out of bounds. Player would be teleported to the beginning by the failure condition, but teleported back to the checkpoint in the course by the out of bounds trigger. Update 9.2.2 July 24, 2013 Forum Post *Relocated a number of our servers from the playwarframe.com domain to warframe.com where they will have new updated SSL certificates. This should assist with self-help method we have in place if things don't function properly. Update 9.2.1 July 20, 2013 Forum Post * Fixed Seer colour customization issues. Update 9.2.0 July 19, 2013 Forum Post Changes: *Vampire mode degeneration cannot kill the player -- lowest health can be is 1%. Must die to enemy fire or other environmental disasters. *Adjusted Vor’s scaling with tweaks to MultiPlayer matches. He should not get higher than rank 54 vs 4 rank 30 players. *Several more tweaks to Vor’s difficulty. *Removed Nightmare mode as an option for Mercury missions. *"/ignore" now stops invites from friends, ignored players will no longer be able to add you as a friend. *Captain Vor’s damage intake is now locked to stages, prevent massive damage from taking him down too fast. Fixes: *Fixed the Sobek and Torid weapons so that they can be fired when coming out of a sprint. *Fix for account issues if user aborts dojo component having contributed with vault materials. *Fix Nova Drop disappearing for clients. *Fix Volt Shock chains not using correct energy colour. *Fix Volt Speed FX not using correct energy colour. *Fix Null Star not using correct energy colour *Fix for Corrupted Shield Drones not being targeted by Null Star. *Fixed the Glaive and Kestrels charged attacks so that they take into account any power stored in the weapon from mods such as Melee Channel. *Fix to Wormhole's destination offset. *Fixed the Seeker and Seeking Force mods so that their puncture amount increases with each level, instead of every other level. *Fixed clan emblems not appearing properly on Sentinels. *Fixed Corpus laser doors no longer activating after host migration. *Show the ClanHall recipe in UI, so clans can build more than one of these and increase capacity without increasing tier. The intent will be to allow all hall types for all tiers, this is a coming fix, disregard this note for now. *Fix for Sentinels getting into spammy state of ability use after a duel ends. *Fix for Sentinels getting spammy with their abilities as a result of faction changes. *Fix for objective indicator sometimes not appearing in correct location in some levels. *Fix missing up/down stat arrows when you purchase mod packs. Update 9.1.5 July 17, 2013 Forum Post - wee Hotfix! *Fix for not being able to build Fang Prime or Orthos Prime in Foundry. *Fix for 10 different crash issues players were having. *Fix for Raptor Drop Rate issues. *Fix for Elite Lancer enemy type being too difficult. Update 9.1.4 July 16, 2013 Forum Post Changes: *Aura mods now *boost* your mod capacity rather than drain it. *Foundry changes: Components that you have 0 of don’t show, transition time between panels cut in half, sort by 'type' added, screen transition and panel transition concurrent. *Added clear labels to Dojo Halls to denote that if you build a bigger hall, you move up a Clan Tier and resources will scale accordingly. Fixes: *Fix for clan emblems to render better in game (switched to alpha compression). *Fix for Dethcube issues with attacks. *Fix for Nightmare mode timer sound not being high enough stakes. *Fix for inaudible Lotus VO for some users. She’s baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! *Fix for bug where inviting new guild members fails. *Fix for boss rooms and gates being included in Corpus Ship Exterminate missions. *Fix for Corpus Ship Exterminate missions having closed doors block progress. *Further improvements to hack panel issues in the Grineer Galleon . *Fix for last active date displaying “unknown” *Fix for key-based missions freezing Solar Chart after aborting. *Potential fix for first-time contributions failing if a new guild is created. *Fix for Worm Hole not leveling properly. *Fix for fourth player in a lobby not being able to vote. *Fix for timed Orokin Void runs being inaccessible. *Fang Prime speed buff. *Further Sobek changes: more damage, longer reload. *Various crash fixes. Notes: For those that polarized the Aura slot to match an Aura mod, its not wasted - it doubles the benefit! Update 9.1.3 July 15, 2013 Forum Post *Further improvements to preventing the Raptor fleeing the map(*) *Further tweaks to Nightmare Mode Vampire missions to be challenging but playable. *Potential crash fixes. *Note: Seeing a lot of posts about Raptor drop date. What may be happening is drops are occurring out of bounds (or getting knocked out of bounds) and being teleported back to the center of the "Boss Arena". We will further investigate this. Update 9.1.2 July 15, 2013 Forum Post Gotta hotfix the hotfix! *Fix for Clan Contact list UI becoming perma-highlighted and unresponsive on hover of offline members. *Fix for Vampire Mode health degenerating too quickly to complete missions. Not working as intended. *Potential fix for those seeing negative resource values in their Clan dojo. Update 9.1.1 July 15, 2013 Forum Post Changes: *Damage buff for Sobek, the new Shotgun. *Resource labels restored in UI mission screen. *Resource Drops now follow regular rarity logic. *New UI back in Foundry. *Clan contact list now displays “last sign in” over Alias for offline and pending contacts. *Squad information now again displays on the mission map. *Increased difficulty of Nightmare Mode. Vampire drain rate is higher, and weapon restrictions are now enabled... coming soon. MUHAHA! *Mercury difficulty tweaks, now more new player friendly. Fixes: *Fix for Nightmare mode appearing on nodes before entire planet had been completed. *Fix for issues completing Corpus Exterminate missions. *Fix for Vauban Vortex preventing revives in squad. *Fix for Raptor boss drops not being in reachable place. *Fix for Paris Prime blueprint not having icon or saving to inventory. *Raptor boss will no longer flee to the surrounding mountains. *Fix for Infested Ancients replaying taunt animation if shot while playing. *Fix for players getting stuck in lobby after host leaves. *Fix for crash with Banshee “Soundquake” if gore was disabled. *Fix for Nova Molecular Prime not damaging nearby enemies after explosion. *Fix for Loki Decoy putting Captain Vor in an inactive state. *Fix for doors not opening in Exterminate missions. *Fix for some tilesets not having hack panels in Grineer Galleon. *Fix for contact list involuntarily scrolling when contacts status changed. *Fix for Rifle Amp Aura stacking. A word from the designer: Rifle Amp, 45% damage buff stacking was too much, reduced to 27% (4.5% base). This was a typo on my part. *Fix for NOT being able to contribute to tech projects from the Clan Vault. Update 9.1 July 14, 2013 Forum Post HOTFIXES *Simplified the vengeful Vor's scaling - he will no longer be quite as tough as he thought he was (less than level 100). *Swapped the old Foundry back in until we fix the recipe issues with the new version. *Fix for starchart camera moving around when dragging window chat. *Fix for Resources material drops throughout solar system. *Fix for problem in tutorial where enemies were trying to sabotage the Lotus's guidance. *Fix for Dojos who had overcontributed and were in a locked state after scaling prices took effect. *Fix and swap for Nightmare Defense mode: mission is now 15 wave countdown aka Nightmare Survival Defense. Update 9.0 July 13, 2013 Forum Post - Vors Revenge ADDITIONS 670px|center *'Design Council Warframe – Nova' 200px|left Orokin Void Map expansion (with Mobile Defense, Defense, and Capture!) with 5 new Prime weapons to be found (Bronco, Fang, Paris, Braton, Orthos) 200px|left Captain Vor Boss Battle (drops rare Seer scoped pistol blueprints) 200px|left New Sentinel Attachments – Jet Wings, Koi Tail, Mech Head Mask 200px|left Dojo Statues have Arrived! Explore 12 new placeable decorations for your dojo (Plus, coming soon, +2 more decos for top ranked clans from Fusion MOA and Snipetron event) 200px|left New Weapon – Grineer Shotgun Sobek *New Weapon – Tenno Throwing stars Hikou *New Clan Research Weapon – Corpus Pistol Spectra *Added first phases of Lore UI (click your in-game profile and look for the tab!) *Grineer Galleon Map Expansion (now supporting Mobile Defense, Spy, Deception, Capture) *Series II Warframe Alt Helmets: 14 new Warframe Helmets (1 for each Warframe including NOVA) *Avatar packs for all Season II helmets. *Clan & Dojo Management Improvements (MotD, Clan size restrictions) *New star map functionality with Cinematic dioramas. *Aura mod system is here! The Artifacts system has transformed into a new system and has merged with the Arsenal UI. The new “Auras” can be fused just like mods, and they have their own slot! Auras are powerful, but also come at a cost to equip. *12x new Mods: Faction "Bane" (melee, pistol, shotgun, rifle) *Nightmare Game Mode. Are you tough enough to survive Nightmare mode? *10x Dual Stat Mods rewards (awarded in “Nightmare” game mode challenges only) *Sneak preview of new UI in the Foundry! *New Boss on Europa! Look out for the Corpus Raptor! *New Tutorial added, look out for Captain Vor! *New Infested Ancient enemy has appeared in the solar system, be alert. *New color picker for the French Holiday! *Clan Emblems have been added as an option to the game. Warlords, check the www.warframe.com/user/page! *New Resource and Credit bundle options added to the Market. CHANGES *Enabled Clan size caps. This cap is Phase One of making the shift to the new Alliance System. With this change also comes the new scaled resourced per Clan Tier. Please see this post to see where you and your clan fit in: Forum post *Added toggle for “gore” in Options Menu. Gore enabled by default. *Added friendly system message in EU Region Global chat reminding players to “take a break” every hour they play. *Changed a variety of blueprint recipes in the Marketplace. *Refined the tint options on the Burston, Viper, Gram, Furis, Afuris, Dera, Furax, and Boltor. *Revisions to Snipetron Vandal sounds. *Mobile Defense: Adjusted number of active enemies allowed during defense stages - more for solo & increase numbers slightly in stage 2 & 3 to make them more epic. *Enemies will storm the defense targets, which makes them much more aggressive towards it. *Improved sprint animations for throwing weapons movement set. *Prevent players from entering missions once a build update has been detected. *Improved color tinting on Ash’s smoke armband—more subtle. *Mobile Defense – Release lockdown when going into a defense wave. NPC’s abort running to panic button during defense wave. *Weapon skins selector now supports displaying more than 7 skins. *Added arrow trail to Dread projectiles. *Show Squad count when hovering over nodes. *Disabled mantle/wall run on decorative trees to prevent players from getting stuck in them. *Burston - damage and fire rate buff. *Dera - projectile speed increased (doubled flight speed). *Flux Rifle – damage and fire rate buff. *Lanka – damage and damage type (serrated) buff. *True Steel mod buff (doubled). *Pressure Point mod buff (20% base). *Reaper Prime buff – a bit more speed, damage, and charge damage. *Shield Lancers now use Grineer Viper instead of Tenno weapon. *Sniper Mods can now be applied to Lanka *Increased the drop rate for Control Modules, Alloy Plate, Neural Sensors, and Gallium. FIXES *Fixed Acrid DOT numbers not showing up on capture target, and death affect not replicating. *Fixed a case where exterminate missions could be left with non-zero enemy remaining count, but no enemies would spawn. *Fixed Rhino's Iron Skin being removed by other players causing damage to it. *Fixed ability effects for Nyx to be consistent on host/client both in terms of what is created and what colour it is. *Fixed Rescue mission from being completed without freeing the prisoner. *Fixed some reported navigation and cover issues AI were having in Grineer Defense. *Fixed Volt’s Speed ability not making you jog faster. *Fixed player sliding issues. *Fixed host migration issue in Grineer Galleon Sabotage where the target would be missing after migration. *Fixed health regeneration in PvP dueling. *Fixes to prevent objective related triggers being re-enabled after host migration. *Fixed Volt’s Shock ability to chain properly off turrets and cameras. *Fixed Supra - shots from the Supra will now correctly line up with the target reticule. *Fixed weapon attachments (Kunai/Despair holsters) that would detach from player while using a sniper rifle. *Fixed/removed off-hand flashlight when using Despair. *Fixed Capture target hostage AI not following player after host migration. *Fixed icon for default Frost helmet. *Fixed issue where Bladestorm would get “stuck” on clients. *Fixed various reported level issues (clipping, AI nav, level holes). *Various crash fixes. Categoria:Aggiornamento 9 Categoria:Aggiornamenti